1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers typically include a computer mouse for controlling the motion of the cursor on a display. Current computer mice typically include one or more mechanical buttons which can be clicked for selection of object(s) shown on the display. The challenge of utilizing the computer mouse is: repeated clicks of a mechanical button can result in carpal tunnel syndrome.
Therefore, what is desired is a computer mouse that can overcome the above described problem.